User blog:Ezekielfan22/Candace Aimes (Tru Calling)
'Candace Aimes '(Jodi Lyn O'Keefe) is a minor villainess from "Reunion", episode 1.10 of Tru Calling ''(airdate January 22, 2004). She attended high school with protagonist Tru Davies, with the girls being best friends. But near the end of their senior year, Tru was shocked to learn from Candace that she was going to attend Prom with Ronny Clifton, a classmate Candace knew Tru had a crush on. When Tru confronted Candace of her callous act, Candace justified her behavior by stating that high school friendships rarely lasted and that she was "doing herself a favor". Five years later, Tru re-encountered Candace at their high school reunion. Candace initially appeared to have changed since high school, but quickly showed her true colors by openly flirting with Tru's boyfriend, Luc Johnston, and boasting upon being crowned Queen of the reunion. But when Tru later discovered Candace dead in the school pool and her powers caused the day to rewind when Candace asked for her help, Tru worked to save Candace's life. Before the reunion, Tru met Candace outside her home to convince her not to go to the reunion, but Candace snidely dismissed her concern as jealousy. At the reunion, Tru followed Candace when she headed towards the pool, where she was pushed into the pool by Ronny and Billy Lambert (another classmate of theirs) as a prank, not knowing that Candace didn't know how to swim. After Tru helped her out of the pool, Candace destroyed the camera Billy had photographed the prank with and announced that she would file assault charges, bitterly rejecting Tru's concern as she stormed away. But Tru realized that the prank wasn't what originally killed Candace, and later realized that Candace was murdered by their teacher, Curtis Connor, as he was planning on stealing Candace's recently written book ''High School Confidential and publish it as his own. Tru managed to stop Curtis just as he began to attack Candace, making an agreement with him that she wouldn't report him to the police if he resigned from the school. Candace was later shown begrudgingly applauding Tru after she gave the title of Reunion queen, which she had won that time around, and gave it to outcast classmate Judy Rogers. But despite her having saved her life, Candace still rejected Tru's attempt to reconcile their friendship, saying that some things never changed before walking away. Trivia * Jodi Lyn O'Keefe is arguably most famous for portraying bully Taylor Vaughan in the 1999 teen movie She's All That and Gretchen Morgan from Prison Break. * Jodi Lyn O'Keefe's other villainous roles include serial killer Debbie Strand in Devil in the Flesh 2, vampiress Layla Simmons from Vampires: Out For Blood, tragic alternate reality villainess Gina Wright in'' A Nanny's Revenge'', the evil Spider Demon from Charmed, Satan worshipper Isabella from Two and a Half Men, evil stepmother Lucy Lafleur on Eve, and murderous femme fatale Lisa from The Finder. Gallery Candace Aimes high school.png|Candace callously ending her friendship with Tru Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Betrayer Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Hero's Friend Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Fate: Karma Houdini